My Brother's Keeper
|gamerscore = 75 }} My Brother's Keeper 'is a hidden trophy/achievement in the Zombies mode map Der Eisendrache that appears in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is the main easter egg of the map, and it requires the player to "erase" the original "Tank" Dempsey. This also requires to continue on with Richtofen's plan, purging Group 935 and Groph, as well as blowing up Griffin Station and the Moon. Much like the Origins Easter egg it is entirely possible to complete this easter egg solo. Step 1: Obtain the Ancient Bows Obtain and upgrade the Wrath of the Ancients to any of the Ancient Bows. For a detailed guide to obtaining and upgrading the bows, please visit their respective pages. '''Note: Only one of the Ancient Bows needs to be upgraded, not all four. Step 2: Charge the Teleporter Go behind the tomb and obtain an original Wrath of the Ancients. Individually shoot each antennae/prong on the top of the teleporter in the undercroft until all of them have an orange tint. The player will hear an audio cue when done correctly. Step 3: Shooting the Sparks Around the map there will be random objects that could possibly be sparking. Only one object will be sparking at one time and the player will hear a cue (a Margwa growling) before it starts to spark. Shoot the sparking object with any upgraded ancient bow and it will stop sparking. Shooting with anything else will result in an instant failure. The player will hear another cue and have to repeat this process three more times. Keep in mind that after the first try, the process will automatically start at the beginning of each next round until completed. After four sparking objects have been shot, the player will hear a different cue indicating they have completed this step. If the player takes too long or messes up, they will hear a failure cue which resets progress on the step and is unable to be resumed until the next round. Below are the locations of the certain sparking objects. Possible Locations: * Car tire near Double Tap * Phone near Quick Revive * Globe in small room besides Samantha's room * Phone on pillar near Power Switch * Clock in hall going from the clock tower * Box near work bench above Double Tap * Radio in the adjacent corner from Speed Cola (the one close to the entrance) * Clock above fireplace in the Control Room Step 4: Time Travel Return to the teleporter and the bottom light will have turned purple. All players in the game must be in the teleporter in order to teleport. Once the player teleports, they will now be in the same room but it will be cleaned up and obviously in the past. Here, the player cannot shoot, aim down sight, throw grenades, use the Ragnarok DG-4 or do anything. Dr. Groph will be here talking to Richtofen over radio and accessing his safe. Here the player must do three things before they are teleported back: Hold the use button to pick up the blue canister in the corner of the room near Dr. Groph. Hold the use button to pick up the fuses to the right of the teleporter on top of a box. Remember the three symbols from top to bottom on the door of the safe. If the player does not achieve all three goals above, they are able to repeat steps three and four every round. Note, however, that the symbols will change with each teleport. Step 5: Death Ray and Cracking the Code Interact with the death ray on the side facing the clocktower to add a fuse to the side, then go to the other side and pull the lever to switch the Death Ray from "Destroy" to "Protect". The Death Ray must be turned on at least once in the game in order to proceed with the next step. Afterwards, head to the terminals near the clocktower and enter the three safe symbols in order top-to-bottom. This will open the safe across from the teleporter (the same safe seen in the past). Step 6: Memory Simon Says Head to the safe and interact with it to pick up the two fuses and the keycard. Insert each fuse into the Tesla Coils on either side of the Death Ray, then return the Death Ray to "Destroy" mode (no activation is required). Head to the terminals outside of the clocktower and interact with them. This activates a memory game of Simon Says. The four symbols on the bottom screen will show for a couple of seconds before disappearing. Memorize the symbol's locations. The top screen will then show a symbol and the player must interact with the screen correlated to that symbol. Do this a number of times until the machine shuts down and the player hears an audio cue. Repeat the game of Memory Simon Says at the terminals at the rocket launch site. If the player fails the game they can instantly restart the game by interacting with it again. Note that if the player fails the game at the rocket launch site, they must restart the game back at the first location at the terminals outside the clocktower. Step 7: Sabotage The orbs atop the Tesla Coils will now be glowing. Interact with the green button on the back of the death ray to initiate the rocket crash. A rocket will appear in the sky and fly across until striking the bell tower (destroying the bell) and landing in the courtyard below. Dr. Groph will express his anger and lock down the cryogenically frozen "Tank" Dempsey with a lightning barrier, prohibiting the player from interacting with it. If they touch the chamber, they will be electrocuted. Step 8: Purification and Return of the MPD Look around the crash site, find the Vril Generator sitting in the snow, and pick it up. Afterwards, the player will need to teleport back in time again by shooting the sparks from step 3 (Every round after the initial teleport will play a Margwa sound at the beginning signaling a spark has spawned) to find an item they could not access before. Once in the past again, hold the use button on the terminal to the left of the book on the right side of the room, a case near the doorway will then open revealing a stone tablet with the Keeper symbol etched into it. Pick it up with the use button and wait to teleport back. Now, place the Vril Generator in the slot on the side of the tomb (in front of the location where the player obtained the Wrath of the Ancients) and a Keeper will rise out of the tomb. He will start traveling the map and stop at four separate locations. A white circle will appear on the ground. If he stops by Double Tap Root Beer 2.0, interact with the part of the wall to the right of the Keeper and under the lamp post to place the stone tablet. This must be done. When inside the circle there will be a colored tint around the screen. The color of the tint correlates to the bow the player must get kills with while in the circle (e.g. an orange tint = get kills with the Fire Bow). The more players that stand within the circle, the wider the circle's radius will become. The stone tablet by the circle will fill, and once full the ghost will move to the next location and repeat the process. After done four times, the keeper will become solid and travel to the undercroft. The Keeper will teleport to the moon, and after a brief audio cutscene, the Keeper will teleport the MPD from the Moon. Place the soul canister you picked up earlier in the corner of the MPD that is empty, opening the MPD. All players must take their Ragnarok DG-4s and use the trap function on one of the blue squares used to activate no gravity. They will then be teleported away. Step 9: Mysterious Keeper Battle Here the player will meet the Mysterious Keeper, the boss of this area. He has four attacks that mirror all four Ancient Bow abilities. The attacks are as follows: a rain of skulls that come down in an effort to slow down the player, spawning either skeletons, which act like zombies but with the model from Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening, or Panzer Soldats, volcanoes like the ones created when the fire bow is fully charged and hits an enemy which, when touched, deal enough damage to down a player without Juggernog, and electric shockwaves similar to the Death Ray. To avoid the electric shockwaves, one must take cover behind one of the pillars in the area. Within the few seconds before the electric shockwaves commence, however, there is an opportunity to damage the Gatekeeper boss. Plant the Ragnarok DG-4 in the electric ball in the center of the arena, and the Keeper, after the shock, will be planted in place. A purple rend will appear on his chest; fire the upgraded bows in here in order to damage the boss. Note that this will take at least eight attacks to defeat the boss. A Max Ammo will drop after each time all of the Panzers are defeated, so ammo is of only minor concern. It is possible, however, to run ammo supplies dry during the first portion of the battle. It is therefore recommended to bring weapons with high mobility and high ammo count, such as the Pack-a-Punched Man-O-War or Haymaker 12, or a light machine gun. Step 10: Sky Destruction After defeating the Mysterious Keeper, the player will be teleported back to the MPD. Here Dr. Groph will express his extreme anger at the group and vows to destroy them. Place the Summoning Key into the side of the MPD and pick it up after a few seconds. Richtofen will explain that the player needs to charge the key in order to free the test subject. Take the key to the terminal next to the now bell-less bell tower and interact with the terminal. The key will hover above the terminal and the launch will be initiated. Multiple rockets will be blasted at the Moon, ultimately shattering it, killing Groph and any other Group 935 members at Griffin Station. A cutscene will then play. Afterwards players are given all perks on the map(note that these are not permanent, and can be lost when downed), and a brief immunity to any damage. Videos "DER EISENDRACHE" EASTER EGG FULL TUTORIAL - "MY BROTHER'S KEEPER" Black Ops 3 Zombies Easter Egg Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Achievements